Hani's Secret
by ArnimixJewealz
Summary: Hani has never kept a secret for more than a year, so what will happen when he brings a secret out that he has kept for almost twelve years? Even Mori was surprised to hear of Hani's secret. Who is this that Hani protected from all others until now? Possible pairing maybe? i don't even know yet. Rated T just in case! ArnimixJewealz
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story so constructive criticism is very much welcome. Rated t for maybe language and mostly just in case.

~ArnimixJewealz

"Haru-chan!" Hani yelled from atop Mori's shoulders, "You weren't at the host club this morning, your guest were wondering where you were."

"Oh, Daddy missed seeing his most precious daughter," Tamaki said while grasping Haruhi in a bone crushing hug.

It was after 16:00 and the afternoon Host Club meeting had just been adjourned. The rest of the host club came up behind them and Hani got down from Mori's shoulders. While Hani had somewhere he needed be, he stayed put for now, after all. He didn't want the others to get suspicious, and Takashi already was. I mean, the two of them were always together it seemed so of course one would notice if the other was missing, especially after clubs activities. Hani did not want to tell them all just yet, no, the little boy Lolita wanted to show them. Haninozuka Mitsukuni wanted to show them all his secret.

~Hani's point of view

Man, I can't wait until next week! I wonder if Taka-chan knows if something is up. We never really kept big secrets from each other for this long. Normally we tell each other everything after a year or so. Never have I kept from him or anyone really, a secret that I have carried with me since I was around five. Now, after twelve years of keeping my secret, I now will show them.

~flash back about 12 years ago; narrator's POV~

"Mitsukuni!" the little 4 year old yelled as the little boy tackled her.

"What? I found you!" little Hani said grinning happily.

The two were playing a vicious game of two-player-hide-and-go-seek at Haninozuka household in Japan. Though vicious is supposed to be suspected from these two. Even through Mitsukuni was older, he was taught and trained by the little four year old to strengthen his senses and mind. It was only every three months or so that the two would meet because her parents had to run one of the words biggest companies, though it was managed in the families own country, Russia, Jewealz Incorporated managed resort, studios, theaters and they also had Medical technologies being invented and sold directly from the making, to many medical facilities worldwide. It was one of the richest companies in the world. Though to the little ones, this meant nothing. Money was something both of their families had and they both had many similarities beyond that.

For instance, they both had siblings, while Hani's was just born, the girl had a twin. Their names were Zelda and Zenda. Zelda was the one currently playing with Hani, while the other one was back in Russia. The twins did not fight nor have any problems with each other it was simply that they had different interests.

While Zenda preferred ballet, peaceful music and reading about others adventures through books; Zelda preferred sports, mind games, music that had a definite beat and living her own adventures instead of just reading about others' adventures. Sometimes they would drag one another into doing things that one would not like just for the fun of it, but mostly they were happy twins who almost never fought and were very close knit.

Hani very much liked his weeklong training sessions with Zelda in Japan, there was nothing more exciting than getting to go to Russia to have a training session there, though, he would have to bundle up with about five layers just to keep warm, he liked the change in atmosphere. It was more serene and white and snowy (like always it seems). But he also liked the challenge. He would be in Zelda's element then and therefore be at a disadvantage, but he would always try his hardest.

The duo stopped their training around noon that day and Zelda had to pack up to go home. The two visited each other every three weeks for training for the next 8 years. Until, four years ago.

Four years ago the Russian mafia wanted help to over through the government and they were trying the force the Jewealz into submission. When they realized that this was not possible, they shot and killed three of the four through the heart. Zelda was only shot through the lung because her heart was on the right instead. When this was discovered, they took her and sold her to a cult where she was tortured for a year before finally escaping. She has a scar across her eye and claw marks across her stomach and whip marks against her back.

~end flashback~

When she took over the family business, Hani came for a comforting visit. He has been calling her and skyping her (omg shot me for actually saying 'skyping') since. Though, now, she has decided to open a medical tech. operations lab in Japan and is moving there as well. With minimal persuasion from Hani, she will be coming to Ouran High school and Hani has not told anyone about her, yet, not even Taka-chan.

**Alrighty! That is the end of this chapter, so tell me what you think, rate and review, it would help make this story more fluent and easier to write which means more updates! Thanks for your time!**

**~Arnimix**


	2. The Russians

**Hey so this is now a collaborative piece between myself and Leliathegreat. So this is what happens with Zelda and another friend... Oh! And everything underlined is Russian, anything in italics is thoughts and anything in bold is an A/N**

**~Arnimix**

"Ugh! Zelda why are you leaving this time?" A girl in a black hoodie that was several sizes too big complained.

"Because Lillica, there are a ton of medical buyers out there, which makes Japan the perfect place to expand my medical tech business."

_I swear she never listens the first time. I always have to elaborately explain each reason why I am going places. She may be my best and only friend besides Hani, but she can truly be a pain sometimes. I wonder why... Maybe she is jealous? I wouldn't know why. Her family has many places around the world she can visit at anytime. Her parents own many offices and movie production studios near their homes so she could always go somewhere new but she chooses to stay by my side and complains when I leave! ..._

_Maybe..._

"Hey, Lillica, want to come with me to Japan? My mansion there is quite spacey and I would probably go insane with all of the silence" I saw her face literally brighten up like I had just set a torch under face.  
"Would I ever! Are you serious?" Lillica asked. When I gave her a nod to confirm that my offer was not fake, she continued.." Wow! Thanks a bunch Zelda! I should probably go pack! When are we leaving? Oh! I'll get my maids on to packing right away."

_What a cheery girl. Though she might not look like it from the outside, with her black hoodie, orange skinny jeans and black vans, she is quite the fashion expert and often critics my fashion. I like to wear a half shirt with a smiley face to show off my claw-mark scars and dark skinny jeans accompanied by knee high black boots. I always wear my mom's white jacket even though it is several sizes too big (like Lillica's hoodie) and my dad's old white belt just to keep them close. Plus side, the white matches my hair! Well, most of it anyway. The black tips kind of stand out. _

Lillica's Pov

_Finally! The girl took the hint! I have always wanted to travel with her; it is always more fun than going with parents who travel rarely to just vacation. I am so excited! I wonder if fifteen pairs of shoes are enough. I should probably get some motion sickness stuff for the plane. Oh! Some star bucks would be priceless. Though they have that at the airport so I could just grab it then. I call Ze up and ask her.  
_"Hey, Ze!"

"Hey Lilly. Are you pumped! I am packing in my room dancing around like a baka to release the tension. It is going to be a shit ton of fun. I promise. I am just worried about meeting Mitsukuni's friends ya know? We haven't actually talked face to face in four years..."

"Awww. You will be fine. Besides, i'll be there to help you guys through the awkward silence."

"Yeah, I guess so, huh? Anyway, did you need to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah! Well quite a few things anyway."

"Shoot."

"Okay so, is three maids enough? What is the time difference? Which part are we going to and what is the weather like?"

"Woo some bodies on a roll. Yes, three maids should be enough that is only how many i am bringing. It is about 5 hours ahead of us in toyko. And the weather will be in the 75's to 90's the week we get there so dress light even though it is still 67 degrees here. Aha. But pack for a wide... you know what, just pack your whole damn closet. let us just keep it simple."

"haha. Okay simple enough. Are there any school uniforms for this... um. Baron Academy?"

"hahaha! Not Baron Academy, Ouran academy. And yes there are uniforms but i have already ordered the uniforms to be delivered to Mitsukuni's since they will get there before the two of us. He said that he will bring our uniforms on the first day for us so don't worry about all of that."

"Alright... What? *whispers* oh... WHAT? Ze? Are we leaving tomorrow? "

"Yeah."

"Oh Damn! i seriously got to pack! See you tomorrow at 4 in the morning right?"

"Yeah I will drop by your house with starbucks in the limo around that time so be ready."

"got it! Alright, well, i will see you bright and early tomorrow."

*Click*

Oh shit! i have a fuck ton to pack!

**And yes there is starbucks in Russia. This is just to introduce Lillica and build up on their characters. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe later today if i feel like it. (thank the internet for the facts ladies and gents)**

**~Arni**

**Character Bios**

_**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**_

_**Age; 17**_

_**Birthday; February 29**_

_**Zodiac; Pisces**_

_**Height; 148 cm**_

_**Favourite Subject; English**_

_**Occupation/family name; 3rd year student, Martial arts**_

_**Notes; National champion in Karate and Judo**_

_**Lillica Ferrer**_

_**Age; 17**_

_**Birthday; May 24**_

_**Zodiac; Gemini**_

_**height; 152.7**_

_**Favourite subject; Science**_

_**Occupation/family name; 3rd year student, Directing and editing.**_

_**Notes; Zelda's bestestestest friend**_

_**Zelda Jewealz**_

_**Age; 17**_

_**Birthday; December 31 11:59 pm or January 1 12:00 am**_

_**Zodiac:Capricorn**_

_**height: 125.27**_

_**Favourite subject: P.E.**_

_**occupation/family name; 3rd year student, CEO/owner of Jewealz Inc.**_

_**Notes; Used to be a twin before parents and twin were killed. Is blind in one eye due to scars along with several other scars on abdomen.**_


	3. Update1

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating but I have had a bit of inner turmoil about which pairing I want to use for Zelda. Normally that wouldn't be a problem when writing but I need to know who the pairing should be in order to move on any further because of an arc that I plan to jump right into. I probably will not post today either or if I do it will be later than usual. Sorry for the inconvenience.

~Arni


	4. Introducing

I am back! I am glad to see that my views have gone up but please, if there is something you want to see happen, don't hesitate to ask! My choice in pairings with Zelda and Lillica will become apparent in this chapter, the true chapter 3!

~Arnimix

~Hani's Pov~

_Alright, today is the day I have to bring the uniforms to school in secret. How am I going to keep this away from Taka-Chan? I could hide them in my bag, but the weight would be noticeable, I could say that it is sweets but he might want to see it for himself. I wonder if he will let, me carry it by myself today. But I don't want to be suspicious! Ugh. Alright, I will risk being sus…_

Hani jumped when there was a knock at his door. Takashi was there to pick him up so soon? He looked at the wall clock to see that it wasn't so soon at all. In fact, he was a little late! Hani quickly placed the bags containing the two Ouran girl's uniforms and closed the bag before his cousin entered the room.

"Mitsukuni, it is time to go," Takashi said while reaching for Hani's bag. To say that he was surprised when Hani pulled his bag away was an understatement, "Is something wrong Mitsukuni?"

"No Taka-Chan, I am fine I just want to carry my own bag today," Hani said flashing his signature boy Lolita smile. He really had to smother this with independent cuteness in order to cause the least suspicion.

It did not work but Mori did not let his cousin know that. Something was wrong and had been for the past week but he would not pry. His cousin would tell him eventually, he hoped. It was not like Mitsukuni to keep secrets so he hoped it was not huge. Little did he know…

~At Ouran High School

"Hani-sempi, Mori-sempi!" Tamaki called, "We were going to have an early host club meeting this morning. Kyouya had something he wanted to propose."

"Um… Sorry Tama-Chan, But I can't meet this morning I have something to wait for here," Hani said (walking on his own not on Mori's shoulders as usual).

While everyone else in the club noticed the difference, the more-dense-than-usual Host club king did not.

"What? Why? What are you waiting for?" Tamaki asked.

"And why are you…" Karuo started

"…Carrying your own bag…" Hikaru continued.

"…And not of Mori's shoulders?" The twins finished together.

"Oh. Yeah I guess it is kind of strange huh?" Haruhi stated.

"Yes. It is quite an abnormality." Kyouya said, "Though I believe we could discuss matters out here if you are waiting for something."

"Okay thank you Kyo-Chan," Hani said, "And I felt like carrying my own stuff and walking today, mkay?" An overkill smile to follow.

"Alright whatever" The twins said.

"So, Tamaki and I were discussing visiting the Valentine's Day carnival for Valentine's Day. I am most ready to…"

Kyouya was cut off when Hani ran off.

"Ze-Chan!" Hani yelled trying to get someone's attention, who? No one else knew.

Well no one except two people in loose clothing who had just rode up in sleek black motorcycles that could have easily blended in with the shadows. The two parked and looked to find the sound of the voice. One of the two got off their bike and took off their helmet to reveal that she was a girl and so she could see the boy Lolita clearly the other, yes girl, did the same. In an instant the helmets disappeared in an almost shadow like haze and the girls walked, toward the gate Hani was approaching. The first girl gave a small smile to the boy right before he jumped into her arms for a hug. The girl (as I have changed) was much taller than him and a few months younger than him as well but they were best friends from way back.

"_Hani-san, I was expecting you to be taller," the first girl said._

_ Laughing, Hani replied, "And I was expecting you to be shorter, Zelda-chan."_

_ "Not quite my friend," Zelda said with a smirk, "this is my friend Lillica."_

_ "Hello, Lilli-Chan! Oh! I should introduce you both to my friends from the host club!" Hani said._

_ "Host club? I am not quite so sure I like the sound of that," Lillica stated._

_ "Might as well give it a chance while we are where no one knows us Li," Zelda said._

_ "Yay! Come on they are right over there," Hani said while leading the two off to a world of love, pain, mystery and… _

_Cliff hangers._

_A/N_

_Ah yes a rather shorter chapter but it will lead somewhere good I promise. I hope you are happy with the pairing I have chosen to work with. My views are over 100! Yay! I will probably update every two days for ya! ~Arni_


	5. Chapter 5

I am back! Alright, I might not update again for another week because I have managed to injure myself.

~Arni

_Wow Hani has changed. Barely any taller and yet he can still pull of the innocent boy look, amazing. I guess some people don't change. I just hope I can get my job done and get out of here before he starts to find out about my scars. As far as he knows, i survived with no scars and that I was unscathed, humph, couldn't be farther than the truth._

_ "Li, let's hope we can make it out of here fast," I_ whispered to her.

"Ah"

"Come_ on Ze-Chan_!" Hani said while walking up to a group of boys and one girl.

"_Hani, I thought you said the host club was a club of just boys_."

"Huh?" Hani seemed to be getting slightly nervous, "What_ so you mean Arni-Chan_?"

"Why is there a girl in the host club?" I asked in Japanese so the others could understand.

What happened next was amusing and strange at the same time. As all of the hosts except for three tried to convince me otherwise. The three that did not were very much fazed; apparently this was a secret not to be known. Oh well. Not like I care, all I had to do was find my guy and stop his goons and get out. I don't really care about who I meet in the process or what I do to the others. It was not my problem. The guy that left me alone is out there somewhere and I had to find him. If these people are going to slow me down then I do not need them I am only here because I need a cover story.

"_Ugh. Li, we really could have picked a better place to go incognito._

_"It was not my decision, in fact, if I remember correctly; you are going this for Hani. Besides I couldn't really care less," Lillica was hardly ever distracted, so I followed her gaze and realized something I wish I didn't. Two happy carefree twins. Damn them to hell for their happiness if only Zenda was here I could show them to power of what twins could really do. _

_"Man I should have known that twins would put here in an already spoiled mood."_

_Sorry guys. This is painfully short but I have injured my hand so it hurts to type. Soorrry!_

_~Arni_


End file.
